Packing trays having recessed pockets are commonly used to package fragile objects to enable their safe storage, transport and/or display. For example, fragile items such as ice cream cones are typically arranged in a stack disposed in an elongated pocket of a base tray. A second tray, or hinged tray top, may be applied over the base tray, and then multiple such filled trays packaged in a container (such as a carton or box) for shipment. Alternatively, a single tray and cover may be packaged in a box for purchase by an individual consumer. In either case, transport from a manufacturer to a retail outlet, or transport from a retail outlet to the home of an individual consumer, the transport poses significant risks of breakage caused by, e.g., heavy objects being placed on top of the carton, the carton being thrown or dropped, or the carton otherwise encountering impact forces from any side that may crush the package and the enclosed objects. In particular, ice cream cones are relatively brittle and will crack if subject to even moderate pressure. A broken cone is of little use to the consumer or food retailer and is typically discarded.
Thus, there is a need for a packing tray that provides sufficient protection from mechanical forces encountered during packaging, shipment and/or storage so as to avoid damaging the enclosed fragile objects, such as conical ice cream cones or other hollow conical objects.
There is also a need to provide such a packing tray at a lower cost and lighter tray weight to reduce the cost of shipment and/or the cost of manufacturing the tray.